The Forbidden Love
by Kristi's Stories
Summary: Three months since the announcement of the engagement between Queen Elsa and Prince Oliver of Redhill, and things couldn't be going more wrong. On top of the drama between Elsa, Marie, and Oliver, Anna and Kristoff discover problems within their own marriage - all the while, a new religion surfaces in Arendelle, with a vengeful Hans at its side. What more could go wrong?


Word of Advice: Read 'The Frozen Heart' before reading this story.

I promise I am not targeting any specific religion or any already developed higher beings. 'The One' is simply a God I made up for a made up religion in the story.

"Get out." Marie seethed, pointing to the door. She pulled at the bed covers and watched the naked young woman scramble to gather her clothes and hastily exit the bedroom. "And you, you should know better." She threw the covers back over the half-bare body of her brother, Oliver.

Oliver sighed, rolling his eyes as he covered up his lower body with the covers. "I was being careful. No one saw her come in – but I'm sure they saw her running out a few seconds ago."

Marie crossed her arms and sat at the end of the bed, looking at him. "If someone from the Royal Court were to catch you, Elsa would have more on her shoulders than she already has."

Her older brother nodded his head, and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I know that." Oliver groaned. "You two need to understand this isn't exactly easy for me either."

"Oh boo-hoo," Marie stood up. Despite their recent make-up in sibling rivalry, the tension grew between them since the announcement of the engagement between Oliver and Marie's forbidden lover, Elsa. "You get to marry one of the most beautiful and powerful women in all the Kingdoms and live in a cushiony castle with maids who do more than they should for their guests."

Oliver stood up from his bed and walked to his wardrobe. "You know, I don't really want to be King – nor do I want to marry someone, especially someone who is in love with my _sister_."

"I'm not a fan of this either, Oliver, but it was either you marry her or have her and my head on a stake."

Her brother stood, frozen at the wardrobe before turning around to her. He crossed his arms and sighed heavily. "I know that, I'm sorry. It is just, you expect me to take this as it comes. You knew on the way here, that I had no intention on marrying a queen. Sleeping with her, maybe but marrying?"

"I didn't plan on falling in love with her or some pompous ass drugging you and leaving you for dead in the mountains." Marie counter-argued. "My point is that things don't go according to plan. We just have to take life as it comes to us."

"You're not the one getting married and having the pressure of joining two Kingdoms on your shoulders."

Marie rolled her eyes. "I know I'm not, Oliver – but guess what? You're not the only one who will have to do that work. _Elsa_ is the Queen of Arendelle and she will still hold responsibility over much of the Kingdom despite you becoming King."

Oliver groaned loudly. "You still don't get it…"

"You know what," Marie stood up and threw her hands up. "I'm not having this argument with you _again_. Just get dressed and stop chasing the maids around. You and Elsa have to greet travelers soon."

"Already?" Oliver questioned, perking up an eyebrow. "That was rather fast. It's only been three months since the engagement was announced. I didn't expect travelers until the day before our wedding day."

Marie shrugged. "Anything to get their businesses out, I suppose. Or maybe some families from Redhill will move here."

"Have you read any of the letters from our dear old dad?" Oliver asked and smirked as Marie shook her head. "He says there is a new Church developing in Redhill."

"A Church?"

Marie's Kingdom wasn't exactly as clean as Arendelle nor was it as sinful as Kingshead but a Church popping up in the Kingdom was quite a surprise. Their Kingdom relied on old traditions of the family rather than the beliefs of a higher being such as other Kingdoms did.

Oliver stood up straight and puffed out his chest, resting his hands on his hips dramatically. "The Church…of _the One_."

Marie stood there, taking in the name before laughing loudly. "The One?!" She exclaimed in surprise. "What does that even mean?"

Oliver shrugged, dropping his dramatic pose. "Father says they believe in a higher being, one who demands respect from its followers and punishes those who don't follow its rules."

"Rules?" Marie asked, raising an eyebrow. "What rules?"

"You know, the usual you hear from any other Kingdom – no same sex relationships," he coughed, narrowing his eyes at his sister playfully. "No stealing, no lying-"

"That's stupid." Marie chimed in. "Everyone lies and everyone steals, especially in a place like Redhill. As much as I love our home, it's not exactly Arendelle material."

Oliver shrugged. "Father is a bit concerned with this church. They don't believe in sex before marriage either or adultery and father suspects they have to do with one of the whorehouses being burned down."

"Oh my." Marie's eyebrows furrowed in concern. "Was anyone hurt?"

Oliver nodded. "A few didn't make it out, others were injured."

"There must be a rule against killing or injuring others…" Marie muttered, wondering what higher being wouldn't punish those who committed murder or assault.

"Not if it's in the name of the One." Oliver whispered under his breath.

A noise outside the bedroom caused both to jump in surprise.

"What in the hell was that?" Oliver asked before snorting at his own question. "My apologies, mentioning 'hell' is probably not appropriate since it doesn't correlate with our lovely being of the One."

Marie shot him a look and clicked her tongue in disapproval. "It's probably one of the girls," she answered. "Kristoff and Anna have been letting them play around the castle."

X

Anna smiled, and shook her head as she watched the two young girls hastily try to assemble the knight back together. The display stood proudly in the hall, until the two had crashed into it while riding a bicycle.

"You know," Kristoff quietly said, tugging on her hand. "I've been thinking."

"That seems dangerous." Anna joked, flashing him a small smile. "What have you been thinking of?"

Kristoff pointed towards the girls, Tatiana and Laura of Kingshead. "Since their father released them to Arendelle's custody, you and I have had a lot of fun caring for them…and well, maybe one or two," He paused, his cheeks tinting red. "…kids wouldn't be so bad."

Anna grinned, turning to him and wrapping her arms around his neck. "You want to start a family?"

"Well, you know I eventually wanted to start one but," His cheeks continued to redden. "After taking care of them for three months, I think maybe sooner rather than later wouldn't be so bad."

"I think you're right." Anna whispered, giving him a quick kiss.

The two pulled away as the arm of the knight clattered on the floor, and Laura yelling at Tatiana.

X

"This is pulling me apart." Elsa groaned, putting her face into her hands. She sighed as she felt her lover's hands rub her shoulders. "On top of planning a wedding I don't want, the Royal Court meetings, the people looking at me skeptically from Axel's accusations – now we have visitors from Redhill."

Marie sighed, a hand rubbing downwards to Elsa's lower back. "I don't mean to stress you more; my love but I found my brother with another one of your maids again."

Elsa groaned once more. "He needs to stop with that."

"We argued again but, I know him well enough that none of it stuck."

Elsa stood up from her office chair and looked behind her to Marie. "Thank you, for at least trying to talk with him about it."

Marie nodded, coming around the chair to face Elsa. The taller woman leaned down and pecked Elsa's cheek. "Anything to help you." She stood back straight and glanced to the tall glass window by the desk. "Are you nervous?" She asked, nodding her head to the window.

Elsa sighed and walked over to the window to glance out. She shuddered at the sight of ships at the docks, with masses of people walking out of them. They ranged from small children in the arms of their mothers to groups of men carrying boxes of items for selling. She would have to say hello to the visitors soon along with her husband to be, Oliver.

"Only a bit nervous." She answered finally. "You'll be with us, right?" She asked, turning to face Marie.

Marie nodded, walking to her side to glance outside the window as well. She smiled at familiar faces coming off the ships. "Of course. As I said, I'll do anything to help you." She smiled, and then rolled her eyes playfully. "And my brother too, of course."

Elsa chuckled, shaking her head. She glanced back out the window with Marie and her eyebrows furrowed together. "Do you know who they are?" She asked Marie, placing a hand on her arm and pointing out the window.

Marie looked out and felt her heart drop.

In the distance, a massive group of people wearing black robes exited one of the ships, following behind a person in a red robe. The people of Arendelle and visitors of Redhill stepped back, seeming overwhelmed by their presence.

Elsa and Marie, despite being behind the walls of the castle, could feel the over-whelming presence of something powerful from the docks; something powerful and _dangerous_.


End file.
